


Anger Issue [paused]

by achievementsunlocked



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Murder Boyfriend AU, Psychoteeth, Trans Jack, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementsunlocked/pseuds/achievementsunlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there such a thing as too much rage with Michael Jones? If so, what's the breaking point? What happens when he cracks? When the anger and frustration of everything finally pushes him too far, who will be there? Perhaps someone close. Someone who isn't on a murder break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smashing Glasses

Michael Jones. A ticking time bomb of pent up rage. He wanted nothing more than to blow something up. Beat someone. Break everything in the penthouse that he possibly could. He'd had enough with /everything/ going wrong. It was this same aggression that had gotten him stuck here in the first place, having a drink to try and relax. Obviously, it wasn't helping.

He growled, hand tightening around his now-empty glass. Just /thinking/ about why he was away from the crew right now drove him up the fucking wall. He suddenly let out an angry, irritated scream as he stood from the stool of the mini-bar, knocking the seat over, "It wasn't my fucking /FAULT/." He threw the glass into the wall, and watched it explode into tiny chips that fell to the floor. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through messy curls, beginning to pace. He had to calm down. 

"Be more responsible, Michael!"  
"Control yourself!"  
"You can't just let your aggression take you over!"  
"You're such a child!"

They kept repeating over and over in his head. Building up for /months/ now. Why couldn't he control himself? What made him so angry lately? He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He calmed down enough to at least go into the kitchen to grab a glass for another drink. Just as he went to fill the glass to the rim, he glanced at the bottle of alcohol in his hand and shrugged, mumbling, "Fuck it...Geoff'll understand. He's got enough as it is..." 

He took the half-full bottle along with him to the couch, lazily draping himself over as much space as he could take up, taking a swig of the drink. Within about 20 minutes of just staring at the ceiling in thought and more than a few gulps, he was giggling like a madman. "Geoff is such an asshole!" he smiled to himself, "But I looooove him..."

He laughed, starting to sit up, "Fuckin...I'm gonna get the /best/ revenge..." He clumsily got off the couch, making his way towards the kitchen, and sitting the now empty bottle in the sink. Then he started to giggle again when he opened the cabinet where the glasses were. "Fuuuuck you!" He took most of them out, a few toppling to the floor and breaking, not that he cared. Next, complete chaos began as Michael threw glasses towards the wall, loving the smash and shatter. This time he wasn't angry. It was fun. He laughed as he threw one after another, only stopping when he went to grab more.

Just when there were only a few glasses left, the elevator of the penthouse opened with a ding and out stepped Geoff and Jack, watching in silence as more pieces fell to the floor. Both pairs of eyes focused on Michael now, who was oblivious to the new people in the room, reaching for another glass.

"What the hell did you /do/?!?" Geoff hissed, making the drunken man jump and accidentally drop the one he was holding.

Michael let out another giggle and looked over at Geoff with a delighted grin, as if he hadn't seen the older man in years, "Heeeeey Geoffrey!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?" Geoff repeated, a wave of anger overtaking the shock as he looked at the scene before glaring at Michael again.

The younger man simply laughed as Jack took a step forward, placing a comforting hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Okay...Alright...Let's just breathe for a second..." they tried to reason before observing the kitchen themselves. They sucked in a breath and closed their eyes, letting it out slowly and opening their eyes again. They glanced at Michael, their tone firm but soft, "What happened?"

"You guys leeeft me. I got all bored." Michael replied with an oblivious smile followed by a small giggle, "Jack...you're so cute! I love you!"

Jack rolled their eyes, a small smile pulling at their lips before they sighed and glanced to Geoff, "What should we do with him?"

Geoff gave Jack a tired sigh, "I'm so goddamn tired. I'll think of something tomorrow." He then looked at Michael again, "Just...go to bed."

The younger man giggled again, "Always if it's with-" He interrupted himself with a gasp as Gavin and Ray filed in, looking exhausted, "Heeeey! It's my two favorite guys! God, you're adorable. I just wanna kiss both of you all over."

Ray grumpily sighed, "Fuck off...just let me sleep...", before trudging towards his room, closing the door behind him.

The Brit on the other hand smiled, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders, "Love, you're drunk off your ass. I'll help you to bed so we can get to sleep, alright?"

Michael hummed, making a sloppy attempt to kiss the taller man's jaw, "Baby, I don't wanna sleep. Let's just kiss a little bit. Pleeeaaasssee?"

"No. You're too drunk and I'm-" Gavin was interrupted as soon as Ryan made his way into the room.

The shorter man let out a small, almost squeal of delight, leaving Gavin almost instantly so he could cling to the older man, "Ryan! I missed you! Geoff was an asshole and made me stay here and then I smashed his shit."

Ryan looked down at Michael with a yawn and a small smile, "Hello to you too." He glanced up to meet Geoff's tired, pleading stare and just barely caught Gavin stumbling his way down the hall. Looking down at Michael, his tone was soft and gentle, as if the smaller man was at least 3, "Why don't we try to get some rest and then you can tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?"

Michael gave Ryan a pouty scowl but nodded, "I'm sleeping with you." Then, he turned to look at Geoff as he grabbed Ryan's hand, "See? Ryan's /nice/."

On that note, Ryan lead Michael down the hall to his bedroom and, eventually, helped him into the bed itself. As soon as the younger man curled up on top of the comforter, he fell asleep, Ryan giving a loving smile and a kiss to the top of his head before climbing beside him, drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. "No, sweetheart, stop..."

Michael woke up with a pained groan, opening his eyes and squeezing them shut at the blinding sunlight that washed over the room. He buried himself under the blankets and pillows, noting that the smell of Ryan was everywhere. He sighed, just laying there and trying to go back to sleep. After about 10 minutes, he growled in mild frustration and rolled over, opening his eyes to allow them to adjust.

It was then that Ryan walked in, making sure he was quiet so he didn't wake Michael. When he saw the man was awake, he smiled gently, keeping his voice soft, "Hey, I was wondering when you'd be up. It's almost 3."

The younger glanced over, squinting slightly, "Shit, really? God, I feel...fucking awful,"

"I bet. You down so much of that alcohol, I could smell you before I stepped out of the elevator last night." he laughed lightly, moving to kiss Michael's forehead before going to grab his extra face paint from his dresser.

Michael gave a small smile before confusion swept over his face, "Why are you putting that on?" He frowned, "Geoff isn't...he didn't plan another job, did he?"

Ryan glanced back, "No, no. Don't worry. He's got some...things to figure out before we go out again. I've got a little job of my own to do. Very hush-hush thing, y'know?"

"Oh...yeah, I get it." Michael answered, the phrase 'things to figure out' kept running through his head on a loop, knowing it was all his fault. He let out an irritated sigh and turned back over, growling into the pillow.

The older man sighed, going over to sit next to Michael so he could comfort him. "Look, I know it's hard, but it's just a few little mistakes. Geoff will get over it eventually and invite you on jobs again. Especially since you're the favorite,"

"A few mistakes?" Michael laughed bitterly, turning his head so he spoke out into the room instead of the pillow, "Breaking all that shit last night was one thing but...trying to beat those guys to death...that was the stupidest thing I've done. Ever." He sighed, muttering now, "Any one of you could've died. It would've been my fault. I could've gotten you killed."

"Michael, you know it wasn't-"

"Don't you /dare/ say it wasn't my fault! It was! I couldn't keep myself in control and I hit the guy with a fucking /baseball bat/! We were in a room full of guys with guns, Ryan! I beat the leader with a bat because of some smartass comment! We could've /died/!" he yelled, angry tears spilling now.

"Shhh, shh. No, sweetheart, stop. It's okay. Just...try taking deep breaths, calm down a little." Ryan said, his tone soft in an attempt at comforting the other man.

The younger screamed in anger now, "That's what I'm saying! I /can't/ calm down! I just can't fucking do it! What the hell is happening to me?!?"

Ryan ran a hand through Michael's hair, gently cupping his cheek with the other, "Hey, hey. Look at me. Nothing is wrong with you."

Michael sniffled a few times, voice quiet now, "But...Ryan...I-I can't control myself..."

"Listen, I know what you're going through and...I might have an idea of how to help..." the older man said almost hesitantly.

"A-Are you serious? Please. Anything at this point. It's driving me fucking insane..." Michael pleaded desperately.

Ryan hesitated again, glancing away with a sigh before meeting Michael's gaze again, "Okay. Alright. I'll help. But you /have/ to tell me if you want to back out as soon as you feel like you need to. And you can't tell /anyone/ about this. Not even the crew. It has to be kept private or we're all fucked. Do you understand?"

The younger man nodded eagerly, "Just you and me. Private business. Telling you if I bitch out. Got it."

With a calculating stare that held Michael's pleading look, Ryan nodded after a few moments, getting up and quickly heading for the door. "You're going with me today. Get dressed, alright? We leave in 10 minutes. Something undetectable, low-key. I'll tell Geoff I'm keeping my eye on you."

Michael gave Ryan a warm, excited smile, almost jumping up, "I'm so fucking ready for this. I'll meet you at the elevator."

The older man chuckled, closing the door behind him and heading for the living room to talk to Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoved away for a later-date. Thank you for reading. <3 - Michael


End file.
